This invention relates to recreational and educational games played by a group of players and, more particularly, to a bowling game which does not require the equipment, for example, a bowling alley, bowling ball, and other bowling accessories, such as bowling shoes, or even the physical ability needed in the sport of bowling but which provides a leisure activity, especially for persons interested in the sport of bowling. Specifically, the invention is directed to a game which is related to lotto or bingo insofar as the procedure for playing the game is concerned but which is scored in accordance with the rules of bowling.
The sport of bowling has become very popular. Although some physical dexterity is required to become accomplished at the sport, persons of all ages and physical abilities bowl for recreation and amusement. Bowling is said to be a family sport, and all generations can enjoy the sport.
Unfortunately, the sport of bowling can be relatively expensive in terms of lane fees and equipment costs for persons who are interested in the sport only for recreation and amusement. Additionally, there are persons who become elderly or physically disabled who continue to be avid bowling enthusiasts but can no longer bowl. Furthermore, there is a need to educate youngsters or beginners with regard to how the sport of bowling is scored so that they will be able to score the game of bowling on their own without reliance on parents or friends.